In general, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) increases the capacity of a radio link through the use of multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. MIMO exploits multipath propagation to increase the capacity of the radio link. MIMO has proven to be effective at increasing the capacity of the radio link and has been accepted into a variety of technical standards, including WiFi or Wireless LAN: IEEE 802.11n, and IEEE 802.11ac; Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+); Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX); and Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Advanced.
Increasing the number of transmit antennas and receive antennas from a relatively small number (on the order of 10 or fewer) to a significantly larger number (on the order of 100, 1000, 10000, or more) can lead to even greater increases in the capacity of the radio link. However, dramatically increasing the number of transmit antennas and receive antennas also greatly increases the computational complexity involved in signal processing, as well as the amount of data exchanged between the antennas and a processing unit supporting MIMO communications. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for supporting large scale MIMO communications.